starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Hammer
Biography Coming Soon! Powers *'Enhanced Mutant Physiology:' Jack is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. The longest time he has remained in armored form by choice so far has been sixteen days). Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. **'Organic Steel Form:' While in the armored state, Jack possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form, though his endurance and speed are enhanced. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Jack actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of his body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. Jack cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. **'Superhuman Strength:' After transforming into his armored state, Jack possesses vast superhuman strength. He can lift up to 80 tons. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Also, while in armored form, Jack's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He also does not need to breathe while transformed, but it is believed that he could not survive for long in a vacuum. **'Superhuman Durability:' In his armored form, Jack Hammer has a high degree of imperviousness to injury. His armored form can withstand ballistic penetration, including that of a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive temperature extremes from 70 degrees Fahrenheit above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, one ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Jack's armored form cannot rust under normal Earth conditions. Furthermore, his eyes become steel-like and allow his eyeballs to withstand and deflect even the impact of a .45 caliber bullet. **'Superhuman Speed:' In his armored form his speed is borderline at superhuman level and capable of running speeds beyond faster than typical human limitations. Abilities *'Experienced Fighter:' Jack is a capable and dangerous combatant. Equipment *'Carbonadium Hammers:' Jack wields two, massive hammers forged from Carbonadium. Carbonadium is a resilient metal that is vastly stronger than steel, but more malleable and cheaper than Adamantium. Due to its malleability, carbonadium is less durable than Adamantium, but still nearly indestructible. Limitations Though Jack Hammer is a powerful individual, he is not invulnerable, and can sustain injury, albeit at extremely high levels. Category:Characters (WH) Category:Males (WH) Category:Villains Category:Cazzik (WoH) Category:Flash Villains